Molly the Mighty Engine/Transcript
is reversing into a berth to the left of . , , and are also in the sheds, at the right of Gordon.}}}} }} Why would the Fat Controller have an engine like Molly pull an express passenger service?}}}} He must have forgotten about the other, more capable engines he has.}}}} She should just pull goods trains and nothing more.}}}} Molly can pull express passenger and goods trains! She’s capable of doing any job!}}}} }} }} I hope they didn’t offend you too much.}}}} It’s no surprise that they do it most of the time. Everyone knows how sensitive I am, and many of the engines find great fun at getting me upset.}}}} }} }} I better not let the vans get the better of me. If I do, and the others find out, they won’t let me forget about it.}}}} }} }} Sorry about that!}}}} Looks like lemon wheels is horrible at pulling vans!}}}} Or any trucks at all!}}}} Hahahaha!}}}} }} }} }} There’s an express goods that’s coming your way with no brake van!}}}} }} Right. We'll send it into the sidings.}}}} }} }} }} It’s too late to warn Henry. Now, if you were much quicker in giving me the message I could have stopped him!}}}} I had to deal with Molly, who didn’t have a brakevan attached to her train!}}}} }} }} Due to being absorbed in your emotions, you allowed several vans to break away, and because of that, caused an accident. You’re lucky that the passengers only received minor injuries, such as shakes and bruises! Plus, Henry has to go to the Works to have his front mended too!}}}} }} The both of you are also to blame for the accident. Molly was already upset prior to the breakaway! Because of this, Gordon, you shall pull goods trains; James, you can shunt trucks and coaches in the yard.}}}} }} Thanks a lot, Molly. You got us in trouble, too.}}}} It serves you two right!}}}} }} }} If only I could find a way to not let others hurt me so easily. Before you leave Emily, can you please help me?}}}} }} Molly, I would definitely like to help you. But there’s only so much I can do, and the things that work for me might not work for you. But I can tell you this; the only engine that knows you better than any other engine is yourself. I’m sure an answer is lurking somewhere in your smokebox.}}}} }} }} }} Clearly there’s no hills near by, so how can we cause trouble for Gordon?}}}} Listen, I have an axle bearing that’s loose. It feels like it might fall off at any minute. When it breaks, we’ll derail, and Gordon will get into trouble for causing a derailment!}}}} }} Oh no! This wasn’t a good idea to derail here! My axlebox is running hot!}}}} As if I planned to break myself open and put us all in danger!}}}} }} I don’t feel as though I’m pulling any oil tankers.}}}} }} Faster Gordon, faster! The oil tankers are on fire!}}}} }} }} }} There’s a fire at Crosby Tunnel. The Fire Brigade is on the scene, but they’re nearly out of water. You’re to take water tankers to them.}}}} is taking on water from a water column close-by.}}}} I should have been given the job of helping the Fire Brigade.}}}} }} It doesn’t matter who’s doing the job. I was chosen, and I WILL do a great job!}}}} }} }} Hook up up some hoses to the tankers! Quickly now!}}}} }} Please Sir, use the water in my water tank.}}}} Excellent idea! The more water, the better!}}}} }} }} Well done everyone! And Molly, you were a really useful engine!}}}} }} Aren’t you pleased that you were a hero?}}}} I’m definitely pleased with myself. I’m just concerned about what Sir Topham Hatt will say since I left my work for other engines to complete.}}}} }} You shall stay in the sheds for a while. And when you come out, you can help repair the tunnel. Molly, I heard that you stayed at the tunnel and gave up the rest of your water to help put out the fire. As a reward, you shall get a medal for your services to the Crosby Fire Brigade.}}}} }} I must thank you for helping me out. You were right; I really do know myself more than I originally thought I did.}}}} }} }} I say that from this day forth, we give Molly more respect. After putting out that fire, she has clearly shown that she’s quite a brave engine.}}}} ''}} }} }} Category:Transcripts Category:Season 10 Transcripts Category:Completed Transcripts